Meet and Greet
by Shaun Garin
Summary: In the wake of 2010's battle with Dune, the Heartcatch Precure meet a few more people who come out of the woodwork to visit them.


Meet and Greet

* * *

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Tsubomi groaned as she turned over in her bed, reaching for the phone that her parents had gotten her in her room. "Hullo?"

"TSUBOMI HANASAKI WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bolting upright, Tsubomi flailed instantly. "What? What did I do?!"

A second voice popped up on the phone, and exclaimed, "Hey, hey, Milk, stop yelling into the phone! Give me that!"

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Tsubomi peered at the clock. Seven fourty five in the morning... "Who is this?"

"Tsubomi it's Karen. The girls and I were wondering what just happened a while ago."

"Yeah, there was desert and crystal everywhere!" exclaimed a third voice, belonging to Nozomi.

"Huuuh? Oh, Dune happened. Sorry, we didn't get a chance to tell you all..."

"I woke up with sand in my panties," grumbled Rin and a nervous laugh from Urara was heard.

"Oh so they had a final battle," added Komachi and Karen sighed. "Are you four all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm guessing you saw that."

"Saw it heck, Nozomi nearly got hit by Dune's fist!" exclaimed Rin hotly and Tsubomi sweatdropped.

"In any case, we're glad you girls are safe. So is everyone defeated on your end?"

"More or less," said Tsubomi, now fully awake. "The Desert Apostles were reborn, their heart flowers restored."

"Well thankfully no one was seriously hurt then. We'll swing by later."

"Yay, trip to Kibogahana!" exclaimed Nozomi and the line went dead.

* * *

Erika stumbled into Saki. Or rather Saki stumbled into her. Either way, the pair exclaimed their surprise and hugged one another. "What a battle you four had!" exclaimed Saki, the group sitting down to Miura Ramen.

"Reminds me of our own battle, right Saki?" said Mai, smiling.

"Well we had a little help. I mean, Infinite Power, Infinite Love. Can't get much more powerful than that." said Erika, rubbing her head.

"And Erika's still got a swelled head from it," deadpanned Coffret, earning a noogie from the brunette.

"Still, it's nice to see that you four got it all done. When we defeated our opponent, we got a visit from someone calling themselves Tendou Souji who wanted to see what we were capable of."

"He was that years Rider," explained Mai. "I'm surprised a Rider hasn't come met you guys yet."

"Well maybe we're too intimidating," boasted Erika and Coffret sighed.

* * *

Yuri blinked at the young man who stood there, another more weedy young man next to him. "Yuri Tsukikage, right?"

"That's right," said Yuri. "And you two?"

"Shoutarou Hidari. This is my partner, Philip." explained the young man in the suit. "Philip wanted to meet one of the Precure, so we made the trip out here."

"How interesting. You're just as beautiful as the magazines show you," said Philip, clearly intrigued.

Yuri's gaze was placid, but she was blushing inside. "How did you deduce our identities?"

"Just a little research," replied Philip. "I am interested in how you four defeated such a terrifying opponent. If it wasn't for our powers as Double, we wouldn't have survived the crystallization process either."

"I see. So you two are the Rider from Fuuto." Two in one, who would have guessed. But with a name like Double, it was sort of a pun in place.

"Maybe we could discuss this over tea," invited Shoutarou. "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

Yuri smiled, just a little. "All right, I could take a day off from classes."

* * *

Itsuki struck, and the match was over. Bowing, she eyed the young man who had come to see what they were capable of: a tallish figure with a smile on his face. "Good fight."

"And the same to you. Thank you for the match."

Chiaki grinned. He might not be a Samurai anymore, but there was a neat feeling about tracking down a heroine and asking her for a hand to hand match. "Those moves are pretty unique. Your family style?"

"That's right," replied Itsuki as a butler handed Chiaki and her a towel each. "Your form is different. Are you a sword user?"

"Ah, something like that." Nodding to the dojo master, Itsuki's grandfather, the pair headed out into the open. "On behalf of the Shinkengers, we'd like to thank you all for saving our world."

Itsuki gaped. "You know who I am?"

"Took a little doing, but we've got friends in high places," said Chiaki with a grin. "I wanted to come and see what Cure Sunshine was all about."

"And? What did you find out?"

"That you're one hell of a fighter." Chiaki's grin grew wide. "I pity anyone who fights you, transformed or no."

"Ah, well I've still got a lot to learn," said Itsuki, clearly flattered. "So does everyone in the hero community know who we are?"

"Word gets around, and the various Super Sentai, Rider Organizations and other Precure have kept in touch since 2004. At least it depends on which group goes where of course."

"Of course. Are you staying for the evening then?"

"Why not? It's been a while since I've been in such a fancy place. If you'll have me..."

"Sure, why not. I'll tell mother that you're staying the night. Are we expecting any other members of your task forces?"

"Mmmm, dunno. We'll see."

* * *

Erika felt overwhelmed. Super Sentai, Precure and Riders were coming out all to thank her for saving their world. And more often than not, they wound up reminiscing about moments that they had met once before. It was here that she was sitting between Battle Kenya and Denji Blue as they spoke animatedly about their last adventure together (apparently they were old friends), and asking Erika about how she was dealing with being a big heroine.

The Fresh team had also come over, eager to meet their successors again. They had commandeered Itsuki and were giving her a makeover in the next booth. Itsuki was trying to protest and yet one couldn't say no to Miki when she got the cosmetics out. Itsuki was currently sporting teased hair and a little bit of blush which was making her look even prettier than before. Chiaki, her houseguest was looking incredibly amused as he ate donuts with Tarte and Chiffon.

A quartet of MONSTERS, no, Imagin had come out with a young looking kid who called himself Ryotarou. Tsubomi had been hijacked by these five, and there was a little girl named Kohana who was arguing loudly with the big red one, Momotaros. Tsubomi's cheeks were stained a bright red from trying to ward off the advances of the blue one as well, the yellow one was snoring and Chypre and the purple one were blowing bubbles.

Finally, the newest Riders, the effminate Philip and the sharply dressed Shoutarou were having tea with Yuri, talking about all things, the weather in Fuuto. Erika chuckled a little at the sight. "Man, there's a lot of people here."

"Well it's not like it ain't a party now," exclaimed Momotaros, to the cheers of "Wai wai, party!" from Ryuta.

"Yeah you're right. There should be cake, or donuts!" exclaimed Love. "Aaaah there's donuts waiting for us right now~"

"It really is quite the gathering, isn't it?" said Tsubomi, laughing nervously. So many heroes and heroines. She smiled at everyone. "Thank you everyone."

* * *

Tsubomi was feeling tired when an elderly man stepped into the building, but he looked oddly familiar. "Hi, welcome to Hanasaki Flowers. Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see one of the heroes who fought Dune," said the old man, smiling at her.

"Oh? Are you one of our heroes?" After today, Tsubomi had thought she had met everyone.

In response, the elderly man smiled. "My name is Tsuyoshi Kaijou."

"Tsuyoshi-kun!" Tsubomi looked up at Kaoruko Himesaki who wore a brilliant smile on her face, having come in the front door. The two older folk embraced. "I didn't know you were in town, or I would have invited you over!"

"Just for a little while," admitted Tsuyoshi. "I wanted to see your granddaughter. Mighty fine job they did."

"Um, Grandma, who is this person?" inquired Tsubomi.

Karouko smiled. "Tsubomi, meet Akaranger, of the Himitsu Sentai Gorangers."

"Oh."

A beat.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEH?!"


End file.
